


How Do We Explain This One?

by orphan_account



Series: Robin's Song [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Not Specified, Anal, Bottom Tim, Damian is aged up, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, TimDami, porn with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim upsets Damian and wishes to make it up to him. Damian can think of a few ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do We Explain This One?

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by CalciferCai - a more romantic and emotional TimDami. Could be considered a companion to "Baby Bat Hates His Name" (though reading that isn't needed at all). This features some really sweet Tim and Dami with petnames and such. Also, Damian is aged up respectively though age is not mentioned at all. Use your own imagination at your own risk!  
> also, I apologize for any spelling issues - still gotta try and get my office account working again! hopefully there's nothing too jarring in there :-)

It was nights like this that drove Damian absolutely nuts. Not in that frenzied or manic kind of way, but rather, it pushed him to the point of just annoying frustration.

It had started when he found himself wandering in the kitchen, craving something warm with sugar... his first reaction was to make some hot chocolate, and he honestly couldn't find himself surprised at the urge, having been conditioned for years to want a cup that Alfred would make after late night patrols. But when he pulled open the cabinet, ready to break out the mix and indulge in the childlike wonderment of Alfred's recipe (one he had yet to perfect, a fact that also didn't bother him despite his perfectionist tendoncies simply because, well... Alfred was the _best_ at making his hot coco), his eyes glanced over a metal cannister of fine coffee beans... Drake's coffee beans.

Smiling as he held two cups of coffee in hand, one lightened with cream and sugar and a hint of cinnamon, the other straight black, he made his way carefully down the steps leading to the cave. Once he rounded the corner, he stopped, admiring the site before him; as always, Tim Drake had been working mercilessly, his face poorly illuminated by the computer in front of him. It wasn't the enormous Bat Computer that Damian himself preffered to sit in front of, but rather a small and rather cluttered station Tim himself had set up just to the side. "He likes having his own place..." Bruce had mused to Damian once when he was much younger, wondering why the hell the teen didnt do his vast amounts of research on a computer that was much bigger. Damian even questioned Tim's integrity when he presented the idea that surely, the cave's computer system _must_ be faster than the dingy little laptop he carried with him all the time. Upon inspection, Drake's laptop looked like nothing. Until Damian dared crack the damn thing open one night when it's owner wasn't anywhere in sight and... _damn_ , was it a fine little machine. From that moment, he had to give Drake some amount of credit. The kid obviously knew what he was doing. And Damian grew to respect that, albeit a little late in their unsteady relationship.

Tim had stopped fluttering his fingers across the keyboard, pausing and yawning for a moment, stretching upward as Damian watched his long and narrow body twist. He wouldn't dare admit it, but watching the length of Drake's arms reach, the hem of his shirt tugging up and exposing a small sliver of skin at the young man's waist, his slender fingers interlace and crack before they rumaged through thick dark hair... well, Damian _liked_ it. And he _hated_ himself for liking it.

His recent attraction for the detective wasn't unknown. For a while now, the two had been dancing around each other. They had some wonderful shared moments, and Damian couldn't help but recall a few of them, his favorite thus far being their first when he had somehow managed to pull the older boy into the shower with him. Clothing on and all. It started as a pure accident, but moments later and it was completely intentional. Every. Last. Bit. From then on, Drake's teasing of Damian's affection had worsened, though it seemed to have stopped publically. Before their first intimate moment together, Tim would drop subtle hints, a few emphasized words here and there, a hug that would last just a moment too long; it was enough to make the others giggle at Damian's discomfort. But after? Drake had lightened up. Except behind closed doors, where it only increased.

Damian pushed forward off the wall he didn't realize he was resting against as the silence in the cave was broken by the clicking of a keyboard again. Swooping in, Damian reached from behind and set down Tim's preffered cup of coffee, a large grin on his face. Many might not know it, but those who knew Damian best knew he liked to do little things like this for his loved ones. Sometimes, a cup of fresh coffee in the late hours of the night was his way of providing affection. Drake inhaled sowly and loudly, humming.

"You know, some might call this enabeling." Drake wrapped those skinny fingers around his cup, bringing it up to his nose and smelling it before he sipped lightly at the still piping hot beverage. Many would tease him and say that like an alcoholic to a fine wine, Tim Drake would make love to his coffee.

"I call it making sure you get your job done, Drake." Damian huffed, sitting on the desk, sliding over a rather unkempt stack of papers to the side to make room for himself. He leaned in, pretending to read what was on the screen of Drake's computer before Tim began to close the space between them. Damian tried to ignore him, taking a sip of his coffee, stupidly ignoring the temperature before he burnt the tip of his tongue, letting out a curse in Arabic.

"Mmm... bitter and exotic, just how I like my men..." Tim narrowed his eyes at Damian who could no longer ignore him, turning his face to meet the very tired blue eyes. "What's got you in a mood, Baby bat?"

"I hate that fucking name." How many times did he have to tell him?

"What, Baby bat? It's not that bad, little ba-"

"FInish that sentence and I'll deck you." Damian was ready to push Tim out of his chair, backwards. Damian really, truly, deeply hated that name. It was insulting, demeaning and it was a button that all of them, Dick, Jason, Tim and sometimes even Bruce liked to push. But TIm? Drake took it to a whole new level.

"Jeez, who pissed in your cheerios." Tim rolled his eyes, turning away and pushing Damian out of his line of site to look at his computer. And despite not even a moment ago, Damian was ready to introduce his fist to Drake's nose, Damian found himself missing the warmth of the other's breath. "Got any more intel?"

Damian sighed. If there was anything more infurating about Timothy Drake, it was his one track mind to finish his work. And now, it was dealing with an odd list of kidnappings... "Nothing since all the kids were returned. Bruce is probably out now loo-"

"Bruce came home an hour ago with nothing." Drake cut him off. Damian winced at the poison in those words.

Perhaps it was unintentional, but that tone held a singular message that Damian was used to getting when he was just a kid. _Get out unless you're able to help._

"Alright." Damian let off with defeat, pushing off the desk gently and making his way back towards the stairs, not even bothering with his coffee that he made. He was no longer interested, too upset by the way Tim had gone from hot to cold in a matter of milliseconds. "Try to sleep at least. You're no good to us when you deprive yourself like this."

Damian's words cut through the air and Tim stopped, his fingers still resting on the keys before him. Did he say something? It was Damian who had been short with him, right? God, he felt like such an idiot right now. He had pushed Damian's buttons, and when the boy took his usual deffensive, he had been dumb enough to take it personal. He did say something. And it wasn't his words. It was his tone. It was the way he pushed Damian, quite literally, out of his way, making room for a case that was going cold with no urgency. Tim sighed, launching himself back in his chair, rolling and spinning as he gracefully pulled himself up, taking long strides towards an already defeated Damian.

"Hey." He called out. Damian stopped, but didn't turn around. Tim reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling the younger around to look into his green eyes; green eyes, Tim might add, that still held that distant blue Damian had inherited from his father, lined with dark and thick lashes. They were pretty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Damian quirked an eyebrow up when Tim choked ad couldn't finish his sentence. "I was being an ass."

"You made yourself perfectly clear, no need to apologize." Damian gave off a slight smile. It was the one thing that Drake absolutely hated. When Damian was just a kid, when he was egotistic and self-entitled, he would have never allowed anyone to treat him like that. Not even for a second to just be nice, would he excuse an apology either. But as the kid grew older, Tim saw him soften up. When 10 year old Damian Wayne would have lashed out to hide his insecurities, mature adult Damian Wayne hid them by being practical and dismissive. It was his way of saying "Tt- whatever".

"No, I didn't. I pushed you aside for reasons beyond my knowledge so I can hide behind my work, which, to be honest, is just running in circles now. I'm not even sure what I'm doing anymore." Tim gave a lopsided smile. Damian broke his stance, dropping his weight a little onto one side of his hips, cocking his head in the opposite direction. "Forgive me?"

"Hmmm..." Not once to miss an oportunity, Damian let his lips twist into a slightly wicked smile and Tim knew that he was for sure done for the night. "I don't know... you'll have to convince me more. Quite honestly, I don't believe you, Drake."

Tim pulled Damian over, sliping his arms around Damian's still very narrow waist. He wondered if it would stay that way, if Damian would prove to be slender and soft like his mother, or if he'd hit one more growth spurt and be bulkier like his father. Still, Tim found that he liked Damian a little taller than himself. He enjoyed looking up just slightly, even if only by an inch or two, into that boy's eyes. Tim continued to press his body against Damian's, tilting his chin up and exposing his neck a bit as he nipped just to the right of Damian's lips.

"How do I convince you, then?" Tim's hands slid down Damian's back, catching on the fabric of Damian's tee shirt before his slipped his fingers under the hem, placing them at rest into the inward curve of his spine against already heated skin. He began to rub his thumbs there, massaging gently, but enough to get a soft reaction that he wanted.

"You're going to have to do more than that." Okay, so not quite the reaction he was hoping for. Still, Tim enjoyed a good challenge. Damian's eyes closed, though he couldn't remember when he did close them, and his skin jumped when he felt the soft brush of Tim's lips against his own. Tim kept repeating the motion, his mouth parted slightly as he placed slow and barely there chaste kisses against Damian's lips. He could taste his breath, the overly sweet chemcial sugar of energy drinks combined with the aroma of exotic coffee that he seemed to like so much.

Damian almost missed the sensation of Tim's tongue brushing lightly on his botom lip, sucking in a sharp breath when teeth nipped softly at first and then roughly, causing the skin to swell. Damian moaned in the back of his throat, twisting his fingers into Tim's hair and tugging perhaps harder than he initially intended, causing the older boy to squeak for a moment as he deepened the kiss. It was all so fast and yet, too slow for Damian's liking. He knew Tim liked rough and quick, something Damian quite enjoyed teasing him about, but Damian liked to take his time. Something that irritated Drake to no end.

Most clothing discarded on the floor, Damian had Tim up against the desk, his hands reaching desperately behind him to find balance as he pushed all his paperwork and little notes and a few empty starbucks cups to the ground; something they'll have to simply take care of tomorrow. Damian wanted more, more than what he was already getting, which was a very shaky Red Robin whinning at the lack of contact, his hips grinding up into the air, desperate for friction.

Damian bit his tongue at the site. "Get it together, Drake, I haven't even touched you yet..." Damian teased and Tim threw his head back up and shot him that trademark glare Damian was sure Bruce had taught him; Damian was sure that Bruce taught all the Robins that glare, sort of his stamp of approval so to speak.

"Fuck you." Tim hissed, smiling darkly. Leaning in to Tim's ear, his arms on each side of Tim's hips, he nipped with his lips, licking down his neck to the crevice of his collar bone, moving back up quickly to bite Tim's ear roughly.

"That's the idea, baby..." Baby? Where the hell did Baby come from? It wasn't the first time that Tim and Damian threw pet names at each other. But it was usually used as a way to piss each other off in an instant. But now? Damian shrugged it off, hoping Tim's arrousal was too much for him to notice. It wasn't.

"God, talk to me like that...." Was he asking for dirty talk? Damian had the sudden realization that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He didn't know anything about his lover in bed. Their shared moments, though they were pretty intense, were all strictly foreplay. No, they had never gone as far as where this was heading. And heading fast.

"Like what." Damian demanded, landing more kisses down Tim's chest, his hand lifting from the table as he brought it to Tim's still mostly closed thighs, opening them up to rub the sensitive skin inbetween. He slid his hand up a bit, still avoiding the contact that Drake was so desperate for.

"Baby...I..." Tim couldn't finish his thought as Damian's hand began to rub the hardness in Tim's boxers. When Damian looked at Tim for that final command, and didn't get one, he realized Tim wasn't asking him something more. He was trying to tell him that he liked being called Baby. He liked the intimacy. And it all clicked. Tim, the boy Damian knew to want nothing but dirty playtime, wanted affection. Wanted a helping of emotion to go with his sex. That Tim was just the way he was because they hadn't actually slept together and Damian simply didn't know any better.

Damian's heart swelled when he saw the look in Tim's eyes, pulling his face up with his thumb and forefinger, his other hand never once slowing his strokes through the now dampened boxers. In those blue eyes Damian saw love. Genuine love. And while Damian had never really questioned it before, he noticed very quickly that he found himself desperate for that kind of attention.

"Tim..." He said softly, leaning in for a kiss that stopped time its self. It seemed almost out of place, after everything that had happened thus far, but Damian knew that he didn't want to continue a thing without this being established; that they weren't just about to fuck, that they were... "I'm going to make love to you..."

The words were strange to hear out of Damian's mouth, Tim noted, but all the same, they forced a wave of heat over him, and Tim was gone. There was no more thinking, no more teasing, he wanted nothing more than bring pleasure to the young Wayne in his lap, to see him come undone with Tim's name on his swollen lips. Tim pushed off the desk, still kissing ferociously at Damian's neck, occasionally breaking from the skin to his lips, spinning the two of them around as he forecfully pushed Damian against the desk. His hands reached out at Damian's hips, grabbing them with enough force to potentially bruise, but all the same, Damian let out a soft obscenity. Hooking his thumbs in the fabric of Damian's own boxers, he pulled them down quickly, not even giving the younger to take a second to process anything before he began stroking.

"How...?" Tim asked, looking up a little at Damian who clearly struggled to understand the question. "How are you gonna make love to me?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Drake..." It was out of habit, calling him Drake, and Damian wished he didn't. He could see Tim wished for that too. "I..." Damian couldn't come up with an answer, not when Tim pressed the tip of his tongue against the base of his errection.

"Tell me. What do you want to do to me?" God what a question. Damian thought, knowing that his time would run out and Tim would torture him further should he not answer. What would he do? "Slow..." Damian thought. Yes, slow. Slow, but..."and hard..." Tim licked along the length and Damian cried out.

"Mmmm.... and?"

More?! Damian was in over his head. He couldn't figure out just what Tim wanted to hear, so he decided to just whatever came to his head. "I'd kiss you, bite you, mark you up and bruise you as I took you on that desk of yours, make you scream when you spill over the edge. And when you think I'm done, I'd do it again. And again. And Uhn...." the wet heat of Tim's mouth wrapped around Damian and he threw his head back, his hand instantly moving to Tim's hair as Tim hummed at Damian's words. "Does that work?" Damian managed to choke out just before he felt his tip hit the back of Tim's throat. He took that as a yes when Tim managed to do it several more times.

"God, you're..." Damian's grip in Tim's hair tightened. "Fuck, you look so good right now." Damian felt close. Too close. Tim didn't help either when he looked up through his lashes, almost smiling as he swirled his tongue around Damian's cock, tasting the precum that leaked helplessly.

But that feeling lingered painfully when Tim stopped suddenly, leaving Damian to nearly cry at the loss of contact. Tim pulled down his boxers after he stood up, kissing Damian all the while. He took Damian's hand and smiled, bring it up to his lips, slipping two fingers into his mouth and sucking them gently. Damian nearly winced, a white heat sparking in his throat when he realized that his mouth was wet with a combination of Tim's saliva and his own precum. He wondered for a moment what he tasted like.

Damian didn't know how he knew how to do this. Sure, he had seen videos, it wasn't completely foreign. But without little thought, he found himself pressing one digit and then two inside Tim who had taken the liberty to answer Damian's previous thought. The sudden taste of Tim mixed with himself was enough to drive him wild and it showed when he adventurously moved around more inside Tim. He found that one spot and Tim just about screamed. "Dami..."

That was about as much as he could take. Lifting Tim up, Damian positioned himself and watched his lover, waiting for permission. But when Tim sank his hips low, it was Damian who cried out. "Jesus, love..."

"Move, Damian, I need you to move..." Damian snapped his hips at the last second and watched as Tim was losing himself quickly. "Again, right there baby..."

They found their pace, Damian doing all that he promised. He pushed into Tim slowly, but hard enough to rattle the desk they were on. He found spots on Tim's neck, kissing them softly before he sank his teeth into the tender flesh, rocking roughly into his lover.

Tim didn't quite understand before why Damian would want it so slow and yet rough. But now? Now, he understood. Because every time Damian thrust against him and pulled out slowly was another second that he spent on the edge, sure that any second now, at any point, with any thrust, he'd absolutely lose it and come. And yet, with the time lingering between each thrust, it was enough to bring Tim back down just slightly so that Damian can bring him back up again when he drove into him again.

It had felt like hours, but Tim was sure it had only been mere minutes that Damian had been doing this and he couldn't take it anymore. Not when he felt Damian lick and kiss the bruise that was now forming on his neck (something he hoped his costume would cover now that he no longer wore the cowl). "Dami... Damian, please. Just..." God he loved this. He didn't want Damian to stop doing this to him. He didn't want Damian to end the lovemaking, but... "God, please, I need you to-"

Tim was sobbing when Damian complied, exerting his energy as he moved faster, keeping the strength of his impact into Tim all the same. He needed this and God, Damian was giving it to him.

He had only heard about it in fantasies and had never actually seen it before in all the porn he had ever watched. And Damian understood why; when Tim gripped him tightly and came, causing Damian to come hard inside Tim, Damian knew that it was a sort of ethurial feeling, finishing at the same time. Tim had actually screamed, no holding back, and Damian bit his lip hard enough he began to bleed.

And when Damian collapsed on Tim, on top of the desk's contents that were now in shambles, drenched in sweat and possibly other fluids, he swore he could almost fall asleep right there to the sound of Tim's pounding heart. Instead, his content was ruined as Tim began to giggle like an idiot.

"Really? What is so funny that you have to-" And then Damian smelled it. Standing up, helping Tim to follow, they soon saw the absolute mess they made. The desk was in a far worse state than Damian could have imagined. The papers, whatever ones were left, were strewn all over the place, a broken coffee mug lay on the floor while another one lay spilled, it's contents covering more masses of papers and partly the keyboard to Tim's laptop. Empty coffee cups, post it notes, pencils, and a singular broken framed photo of the Drake family littered the floor. Damian looked at Tim, waiting for the man to absolutely freak. Instead, Tim doubled over laughing.

"Aw man, how do I explain this one to Bruce?"

Damian scrunched his nose, quickly grabbing his boxers and pulling them on. The last thing he wanted to do was stand in the Bat Cave, bare ass naked and discuss his father. "I don't know, the truth? It was an accident."

Tim ruffled his own hair before turning, not even caring that he stood there covered in his own seed and bare. "Oh yeah, that's a great idea. Gee, I guess it was an accident! I didn't mean to fry my laptop with a cup of coffee, but Robin just gave it to me so good...!"

Damian decided that a swift shove to the ground was enough punishment as Tim laughed and laughed on the floor. "Please don't..."

Tim stood up, Damian somehow missed that he too had pulled on his underwear and shirt. He sauntered over to Damian, winding his arms around the tounger's waist.

"Don't worry, Baby Bat..." Tim cooed.

"That's the same shit that got us here in the first place, Drake." Damian scowled.

Tim wiggled his eyebrows. "Round two?"

"You're insatiable."

"And you're incredible..." Tim leaned in for a kiss, letting his lips brush lightly against Damian's, loving the way a deep blush krept up on his cheeks, "... little Bat."


End file.
